Enter: Naruko Hyuga
by Tara Terra
Summary: When Naruko is adopted by the Hyuga clan after one fateful night, her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

Enter: Naruko Hyuga

Yay, time for an experiment! This story is sort of similar to My name is Uzumaki Naruto No More, Enter: Hyuga Naruto, also by me. However, it is more than replacing the to with a ko. Not only is the plot changed by Naruko being a girl and liking guys, she will not live with Neji or be put on a squad with Idate and Yakumo. Naruko is ready for action and to tell her side of the story.

I hope you like this story and be prepared for an enjoyable read. Please review once you finish and feel free to read my other stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. This disclaimer is over.

* * *

Naruko ran from the angry mob. Why did it always have to be a mob? They had been chasing her for a while now. Every year since she could run, this had happened to Naruko. She was only five. Naruko was afraid of the leaders of the mob especially. They were strong looking men with black hair and red eyes. Naruko had learned when she was three, the year the chasing began, that they belonged to the Uchiha clan, which was a powerful clan in the village. They were not known for being nice.

The mob closed in on her, filling the air with profanities directed at her. As the Uchiha that led the mob began to start attacking her, they began to scream the usual words about how they believed that it was somehow her fault that their clan was forced to live in an isolated part of the village. Naruko tensed up, preparing to focus on not blacking out and surviving, when suddenly, a figure jumped out in front of her, between her and the mob. It was a boy, with black hair and the eyes of the Uchiha, who appeared to be around ten. Naruko was frightened. She wasn't sure if the boy was a friend or a new enemy.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said.

"Itachi, if you protect the girl, you're no longer one of us." One of the men warned.

"Based on this display, I would be foolish to not leave. I am sorry that I once was proud to be in the Uchiha clan." Itachi told them.

Suddenly, the mob rushed at them, attempting to kill both Naruko and Itachi. Itachi grabbed Naruko's hand and they ran. Itachi had her hide while he went into the Uchiha compound to take his brother, Sasuke, with them. While he was gone, however, the mob found Naruko. They proceeded to hurt her, even gouging her eyes out. The mob left her to die and went in search of Itachi.

The two boys came across the barely conscious, dying Naruko.

"Big brother, what happened to her?" Sasuke asked.

"She's been attacked by members of our clan," Itachi told an appalled Sasuke, "Help me carry her. The plan was that the three of us would rent an apartment and live together in safety. Now, Naruko needs medical attention and I only trust one person to give it to her."

"Who, big brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiashi Hyuga." Itachi told him.

The two boys picked up Naruko and carried her to the Hyuga compound. Itachi knocked on the door, which was opened by a very startled Hiashi Hyuga. This made the trio flinch, as this was a man who never showed his feelings. Although, it was very unusual to find the two Uchiha boys outside of the Hyuga compound holding an injured outcast.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Hiashi asked.

"Lord Hiashi, I rescued Naruko when some of my clan were attempting to kill her. We ran and I got Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound as I am now an outcast myself and did not want to leave him in such an awful place. However, while I was getting my little brother, Naruko was attacked and had her eyes gouged out. I came to ask you for help as you are one of the few people I can trust to help her. You are a man of honor. Will you help her?" Itachi said.

"I will," Hiashi said. "I even have an idea that will protect all three of you, Naruko especially."

With that, Hiashi picked up Naruko and led Itachi and Sasuke inside. The boys would have food and a place to rest while they waited to see Naruko, who Hiashi was operating on. All they could do was wait.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming soon. Also,once again, feel free to read my other stories. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

Time for chapter two! For all of you who believe the lies posted on my Naruko and Naruto Hyuga stories, how is this story a copy? Itachi and Sasuke are nowhere in the story I supposedly stole from. How is writing a Naruko Hyuga fanfiction a crime? Do you believe that only one author can write this kind of stories? Can only one person write about Shikamaru? Can only one person write about Garaa? Can only one person have Naruto join the Hyuga clan? I am expressing MY ideas, which is what this site is for. Apparently, if you have and idea too similar to someone's it's illegal, even if the characters are not owned by the people. Is this what you believe? If so, you are wrong. Everyone should write how they are inspired to and not be ridiculed. I have every right to write. Now, if you only want to attack others, go away and never read my stories again.

A story with a similar plot is **not **a copy. Loads of fanfic has similar plots - after all, we're all starting from the same starting point and thinking "what if?" about the same source material. Think **very **carefully before you accuse someone of plagiarism if all they've done is written a similar story and it's something that is thought of occasionally. The more often the kind of stories show up, the less likely it is that it is stolen.

I've read at least two other stories in my fandom which have the same major life-changing event happen to the main character as mine does - he/she ends up in a new clan. They didn't steal my story and I didn't steal theirs...it's just that when canon has someone risking his life on a weekly basis, or gives the character a traumatic childhood, a serious injury is a plausible thing to have happen to him.

I apologize for the rant. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Naruko woke up, confused. She was in a comfortable bed, nicer than one she had ever been in before. She looked around at the white room, it seemed to be a hospital room, but not any she had been in. She saw Hiashi Hyuga entered the room.

"Naruko, I'm glad you're okay." He said

"Thanks." she replied. "Are Itachi and Sasuke all right? I would never have survived if they hadn't brought me here."

"Don't worry, they are fine. You'll see them soon." Hiashi told her.

"That's a relief," Naruko sighed.

"First, there are two things I must tell you." Hiashi stated. "You lost your eyes when you were attacked. When I saved you with my medical ninjutsu, I implanted the byakugan of a recently deceased main branch clan member. So not only do you have new eyes, you have a working byakugan. As it is illegal for a non-Hyuga to have the byakugan, and to protect you, I am adopting you. I will file the paperwork at the Hokage's office in the morning. Also, as they cannot return home, Itachi and Sasuke will live in a house on the compound. You will live in my home, as a companion for my daughter, Hinata. The two of you will play and train together. Naruko, you will no longer have to run from those in the village."

With that, Hiashi swept his new daughter into a hug.

* * *

Sorry that the chapters so short. I posted it now to attempt to stop all the angry PMs I am getting for no reason.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson on Whirlpool

My writers block is finally gone! So I'm going to be updating a bunch of my stories including The Fox in the Rain, Haunted Bells, Sugoi Herbs Arc, and Hidan's Diary of Doom. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I apologize for the wait and for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer and I wanted to get this one up.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Naruko woke up and got ready for school. She was going to walk with Hinata and Sasuke like she had been since the adoption was finalized. At first it had been strange living in the Hyuga compound, but Hinata had become a good friend to her. While the girl was quiet, she was very kind. It was safe for her in the village now. Some people were even beginning to be nice to her. It was a nice change.

Naruko entered the kitchen and ate breakfast with Hinata. They grabbed their things and ran out of the house to meet Sasuke and Itachi. Well, Naruko ran and dragged Hinata along. She saw the boys just leaving their house.

"Hi Sasuke! Hi Itachi!" Naruko yelled.

"Hi," Hinata said.

"Hi." Sasuke replied.

"Hi girls." Itachi said. "I have to go meet my team for missions now. I'll see you later. Work hard at the Academy."

With that, Itachi walked to a training field where he was meeting his team. Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke walked to to the Academy. They were in the same class so they went to the same room. They sat down to listen to what Iruka and Mizuki were saying. The lesson of the day was on the destruction of a hidden village that was called Uzushiogakure, which was more commonly called Whirlpool

Sasuke poked Naruko. "Hey, that village's name sounds like your last name. Uzushiogakure does sound like Uzumaki. Maybe there's a connection."

"Yeah, maybe." Naruko said thoughtfully. "What if my parents are from there?"

"Only one way to find out," Sasuke said. "We need to get into the records."

Neither of them noticed the look Mizuki had as he stared at them.

Hinata looked over at them and said "I think that if we went tonight we could get in, the Hokage is having the Jonin meet him at training area three for a special exercise. I overheard you both talking and I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Naruko said. "Remember, we can't let Itachi find out. He'll stop us and we'll learn nothing. We'll meet tonight at the academy swing."

* * *

So, how do you guys think their plan will go? Are you excited to find out?


End file.
